


A Sweet Education

by Delphi



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Candies, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Willy Wonka continues his education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkysweet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inkysweet).



Willy learned many things on his journey to England; that candy was magical was no news to him, but that other things could be too...well, it was only fitting that he have a bona fide professor to teach him.


End file.
